Before I Do
by Morie
Summary: Sequel to "Are You For Real?" Perfect ring? Check. Perfect partner? Check. Planning the perfect wedding? Problem. Especially with Alice as a wedding planner, Jake as a bridesman, and someone out to sabotage the wedding. Will they tie the knot after all?
1. Heat Wave

_A/N: They're baaaack. Hope you enjoy the sequel, guys! Thanks so much for anyone who joins in on the story and to those who followed it here! :D I love you all! Please review to make my day – no, week! I know I took some time, but I'll try to update as much as possible! So excited about this! :D A special thanks to __**Heather**__ (whoknew24) who helped with the summary and also to the lovely __**Faith**__ (jerseyhalliwell) for the support!_

_Oh, and I posted 2 chapters of an original story I've been working on, on FictionPress… it's called Interiors Dark if anybody wants to check it out :) thanks!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters._

**Chapter 1: Heat Wave.**

It was the first day of August, 2 o'clock in the noon, and 104 degrees outside.

It was hot.

The hottest it had ever been in Seattle.

"And the freaking air-conditioner is broken!" I whined into my phone and buried my head in the freezer to cool off.

"That's too bad, Bells," Rosalie said on the other side. "You know I'd have you over if there was someone at our place, but Em's at school and I'm stuck here."

Emmett recently decided it was time for him to grow up and go to college, although I suspect it might've been a joint decision of him and Rose. They moved in together not long after Edward and I did, four months ago. None of us used open door policies or hidden spare keys since what happened with James.

"Did you call the company to come and fix it?" she asked. I closed the fridge door, not wanting everything inside to melt.

"Yeah, this morning. They're overloaded. They can't send someone until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Hell no! Did you yell at them?"

"Of course I didn't! It's not the operator's fault that there's a heat wave, and suddenly everyone reminded they need to get their air conditioning fixed."

I sat down by the kitchen table in front of my closed laptop. The kitchen was the coolest place in the house, and I'm not just speaking of lower temperatures. I always loved Edward's kitchen, and spent most of my time here – either cooking, or writing.

"You're too good sometimes, Bella," she laughed. "So when's the other love bird getting home?"

I rolled my eyes at her use of words. "He'll be at the studio for another, like, four hours." I sighed. It was too long without Edward.

"So get some work done in the meantime," she suggested.

"No, I can't. Uh… the laptop gets really hot when it's turned on in this temperature. I think I'll just wait for tomorrow," I dodged. "You know, don't want to mess up the hardware and lose everything."

"Fine," she sighed. "Well, I gotta run. Work calls. Talk to you later, babe."

"Okay, hun," I said and hung up.

I growled at myself. I haven't sat down to write anything for a few months now, because I couldn't get in my writing mood. I was living in every author's professional nightmare. Two dreadful words hung over my head. Writer's block.

Without writing, all I could do while Edward was at work was play housewife, or read, or slack off watching television and DVD. But none of those helped unblock me.

I decided to go to the store, get some things for tonight. The walk there was almost anguishing in the scorching heat, and something very strange – scary even – happened. I actually stopped when I saw a sale sign outside a clothes store, went in, and bought two dresses on a whim!

I was becoming Alice.

Well, I guess it's true what they say about heat waved causing people to behave in weird and unexplainable ways. This _must_ have been it.

I got some essentials for heat waves – ice cream, lots of it, and ice cubes trays – and also groceries for dinner.

By the time I finished preparing the dinner, I heard the key turning in the lock and grinned to myself immediately.

"Honey, I'm home!" I heard Edward call to me like we've called to each other every time we came home.

"In the kitchen, darling!" I replied, trying to keep my face straight and casual.

He stopped short once he entered the kitchen and his jaw literally dropped when he saw me. I smiled innocently to him, wearing his cute little red apron and nothing else.

"Uh… wow," he breathed, his eyes wide and roaming every exposed part of my body. He looked incredible himself, in his blue t-shirt and jeans, little beads of sweat decorating his forehead.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, striding slowly towards him.

His eyes filled with lust. "Famished."

"Good," I said huskily, leaning forward to kiss his lips chastely. Then I changed my tone to a more casual one. "Cause I made one of your favorites, steak and potatoes." I grinned and turned around to go place the plates on the table.

Once he got a look at my exposed rear side, he groaned and immediately caught up with me, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I'm thinking… maybe we should start with dessert," he nearly whispered in my ear, and I could feel his arousal pressing against my lower back through the fabric of his jeans.

My eyes closed for a moment and I licked my lips. I couldn't help but be reminded of that time when Edward cooked dinner for me.

**

_"Can we start with the dessert, then?" I enthused. He walked towards me with the plates and placed them on the table. After he removed his apron, he leaned down to me._

_"The cake is not the dessert, love," he said into my ear roughly. I gulped loudly, dazed by his sweet breath on me._

_"Can we start with the dessert, then?" I asked again, as the same question still applied._

_"The food would get cold," he said lightly, walking around the table to his sit with a smirk and then pour us wine from the already open bottle._

**

"The food would get cold," I taunted Edward, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

"That's okay. I don't feel like eating anyway," he said, running his lips down the side of my neck to my shoulder, while his hands sneaked up inside the apron to cup my breasts firmly. My whole body was molded perfectly to his in complete surrender.

"I thought you said you were famished," I whispered, cocking a brow.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about food." One of his hands moved to my back slowly, caressing my skin. "I was referring to a different kind of hunger," he said as he pulled on the little string of the apron to undo it. Then he did the same to the string on the back of my neck.

I let the apron fall freely to the ground and turned around to face him with a grin. He pulled me to him quickly with one hand on the small of my back and then moved it lower to rest on my ass.

I took his face between in my hands and pulled him to me for a steamy kiss. Now I was the hungry one. He groaned in my mouth as I tugged at the hem of his shirt and then broke from the kiss to allow me to remove it. Once his shirt was off, he took a hesitated step back.

"What?" I asked, moving forward to run my hands on his chest. He stopped my motions with his own hands and furrowed his eyebrows.

"It's just that… I think I smell," he chuckled.

I laughed out, surprised. "You do not! You smell fine to me," I said.

"Love, I spent the past eight hours in a small studio with three other guys. I smell," he argued with a smile.

"_I_ don't care how you smell," I pouted. And I didn't – but I did care about how I smelled, and I spent the entire day here with no air conditioning.

"I should take a shower first," he kissed the tip of my nose and turned to go shower.

"Wait!" I called and rushed to stand in his way.

"What is it, love?" he stopped walking.

"Just one more thing before you go…" I whispered seductively, slowly unbuttoning his jeans. "I'm going in first!" I said playfully just as I let his jeans pool around his ankles so I could have a head start, and ran towards the shower, giggling.

"Tease," I heard him call from behind as I entered the bathroom and went into the shower. The bathroom was large and spaced, like the rest of his – well, our – apartment. The shower had room for three people in it, easy.

I turned on the knob to get some tempered water running and smiled.

"Three… two… one," I mouthed to myself and heard the glass shower door open behind me. My smile widened.

"Edward?" I asked, faking shock. "What are you doing?"

"Just trying to help maintain the natural resources of the earth," he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind again. I had to bite my lip to stifle the moan about to escape my lips as I felt all of him against me. "By getting naked with you in the shower."

He gently moved all of my hair to rest on one of my shoulders, his touch causing me to shiver despite the weather. He pressed his lips to my now exposed neck and started to place open mouth kisses on it, sucking on a few soft spots on his way up towards my ear.

"You couldn't just wait your turn to go in the shower, could you?" I asked. My voice sounded lower than I intended, affected by Edward's ministrations.

"You took my turn," he purred in my ear and then bit the lobe playfully, holding me tightly to him. "And now you must be punished."

God, this was going to be good. We were going to get down and fucking dirty.

I giggled joyfully, wrapping my arms around his. "And who exactly is going to be punishing me? You?"

"I'm the only one who's allowed to punish you," he growled as he bit down on my shoulder. "_Only me_."

I grinned to myself and nodded. He was only stating the obvious – I was totally his. I felt one of his hands travel down my body to find my sensitive spot, while the other circled and then fully cupped one of my breasts firmly. I sighed.

_God… If this is punishment, what would reward feel like?_

His lips were lingering at my ear, and I could hear his heavy breathing. I swear I had to keep myself from whimpering like a sad kitten when he let out a groan, grinding his erection on one of my ass cheeks.

He slid two slick fingers inside me, making my knees tremble out of pleasure. He used his fingers skillfully, pushing them in and out and rubbing on spots I never knew I had before Edward. The fingers of his other hand were rolling and pinching my hardened nipple, intensifying the feelings.

When he started furiously rubbing my clit with his thumb, I could feel the sensations taking over, flooding me with wave after wave of pure ecstasy – the kind that only one man could make me feel, whose name I was screaming at that moment. My entire body shook, but he was pressing my body tightly to his under the stream of the water, so that my legs wouldn't falter.

"Wow," I breathed, after Edward helped me ride out my orgasm and gave me a few moments to collect myself. "That was… one hell of a punishment. I definitely learned my lesson."

_To behave badly as much as freaking possible so I could be paneled by my very own sex god._

"Oh, that wasn't punishment, Bella. Now put your hands on the wall and spread your legs for me, sweetheart," he grunted into my ear in a smooth voice.

God, I nearly came right there and then.

_Fuck, take-charge Edward is hot._

I obeyed, sticking out my rear end towards Edward, and heard some profanities leave his mouth in return to the view I'd given him.

He teased my entrance with his arousal until I was practically whining and I was definitely starting to see the punishment part here. Or more like torture. I needed him too much for this. I sneaked a hand back to try and go for his cock, but he grabbed my hand before I could reach down and placed it back on the wall, with his own on top of it. _Damn_.

"Now, Bella. Am I going to have to get rough on you?" he leaned down to say.

_I fucking hope so_.

Before I could respond, he plunged his cock into my core at once, pulling my hip towards him with his free hand. I let out a loud shout as he filled me completely, taken by surprise. He paused there to lean in again and places little bites on my neck. I felt myself tighten around him slightly in response.

"Hmm… maybe you should beg for it," he whispered. I clenched again. I honestly didn't know whether I should be turned on or mad.

_Definitely turned on._

He pulled himself almost all the way out and thrust back inside me once again, eliciting a loud moan on my part. I desperately needed him to keep going, but he just stopped there.

"Edward, please don't stop!" I pleaded breathlessly. "I need you."

"Fuck, I need you Bella," he half whispered, half moaned and started thrusting into me with force, his hand running upwards on my body to knead my breast while his other hand was still on mine against the wall.

He drove harder and deeper each time, making me lose my freaking mind. Our sounds of pleasure mixed together with the sounds of our ragged breathing, as I felt the tightening in my stomach increase.

"God, Bella, you feel so fucking _good_," he groaned.

"More," was the only word I was capable of sounding.

He let go of my hand and moved his to grasp my hair, pulling me up to him. I screamed, nearly sent over the edge just by that action alone. And if that weren't enough, his other hand found my clit and began rubbing it furiously as he continued to pound into me.

My hands shot up to his wet hair, gripping it for dear life as I felt myself to the point of losing it.

Then he gave my clit a little pinch. That was it.

I completely let go and collapsed in Edward's arms, not caring how much noise I was making and how many people outside would now be informed that a man called Edward was definitely unbelievable sex.

"Bella, fuck –" Edward choked out, and thrust once, twice, three times more into me until he reached his own peek with a loud groan.

He laid sweet kisses on my shoulder and sighed. After a moment of catching our breaths he pulled out of me, running his hands along my still trembling body.

I turned around to face him. My breath hitched as I gazed at his bare body, wet and glistening before me. He seemed to somehow become more beautiful, more breathtaking with every single day that passed.

I wrapped my arms around him again and kissed his lips tenderly, lovingly, trying to convey my feelings towards him with a single kiss. It was the complete opposite of what we had just done, but the motive remained the same – love, want, need, respect, _trust_. I felt all those in his kiss, as well.

We returned to showering then, lathering each other with soap in comfortable silence and loving grins, and then went on to eating dinner. It wasn't a candle-lit, romantic dinner or anything – candles would only increase the temperature anyway – but it smelled great and I was fairly proud of myself.

Night was just like all my other nights. Filled with nightmares.

Edward held me and calmed me down every time, but there was nothing he could do about the nightmares I had about the man whose face got stuck in my head since the first time I'd seen him. James. The person who killed Edward's mother, caused the death of his father, and almost did the same – or worse – to me. The person Edward and I had locked up.

He still looked concerned as he sipped his morning coffee slowly, gazing at me with thoughtfulness. I smiled naturally, trying to let him know that I was fine, that a few nightmares weren't going to get the best of me.

When the doorbell rang, I jumped up from my chair and practically ran to the door, repeating "Thank god!" and gaining a few chuckles from Edward.

I opened the door and smiled widely at the air-conditioning technician standing before me. They sent a girl, but she'd just have to do.

"Hi, need an air-conditioner fixed?" she smiled sweetly. If you saw this girl on the street, you'd never guess she's a technician. She was about my size, fragile looking, and her brown hair was up in a ponytail under her hat. It was a color similar to mine, only slightly more reddish. She had blue eyes and freckles on her face, which only added to that girl-next-door look.

"You are our savior," I said and let her in.

"That's a nice place you've got here," she said, looking around casually. She saw Edward in the kitchen, then, but he wasn't paying attention. He was reading something in the newspaper that must've caught his eye. I scrutinized her face, trying to figure out if she reacted inappropriately to Edward, like most women did. I couldn't detect anything. _Good_, I thought.

"Uh, thanks," I replied. "Would you like anything to drink? I know it's hot outside."

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you. I'm Mikey, by the way."

"I'm Bella. This is my boyfriend, Edward," I said, wondering if I stressed out the word _boyfriend_ a little too much.

She followed me into the kitchen, and said hello to Edward, who nodded hello back.

"I'm actually going to have to work here with the engine," she pointed towards the laundry room after taking a few sips from the glass I handed to her.

"Do what you gotta do, just get that thing fixed," I smiled and sat down next to Edward, running a hand through his messy hair.

He knew I felt insecure about ladies hanging around him, and he leaned in to kiss me. "Hey, why don't you show me those dresses you bought yesterday?"

"Oh! Yes! Wait here," I enthused and went to the bedroom to get the bag. I had one blue dress, which I knew Edward would love, and another black one, which was pretty basic but still very pretty.

"That color would look incredible on you," he said, looking at me in a way that made me want to put on the dress just so he could rip it off me.

While I showed the other dress to Edward, Mikey went back in the kitchen to have some more water, and stopped short when she saw it.

"Wow, that's a really beautiful dress!" she said, looking at it in awe.

"Thank you," I said, letting her feel the fabric.

"It's just… wow. I wish I could afford something like this," she said.

I contemplated with myself for a short moment. "You should take it."

"What? No," she shook her head. "That's really not what I meant by it."

"I know, I just think you like it better than I do. I actually kind of regret buying it. I mean, it's pretty and all but it wouldn't compliment me. You should take it," I tried to convince her.

"I don't know," she said. "I would feel bad to take this, it looks expensive."

"Hey, you are fixing my air conditioner. Besides, it would look perfect on you!" I held it up in front of her to make a point.

"Alright," she smiled. "Thank you so much! I can't tell you what this means to me."

"It's nothing, really."

The moment she left, Edward pulled me against his chest.

"You're an amazing woman, you know that?" he said.

"Stop, it wasn't a big deal," I grinned, wrapping my arms around him. "Now, you want to see the blue dress on me? And then off me?"

He licked his lips, returning my craving gaze. "Yes, please."


	2. Marry Me, Part I

_A/N: Soooo sorry! I know it's been long since I've last updated, and let me just say that I really wasn't doing it intentionally (cause I know some authors delay chapters, but I don't like doing that), I just have so many things going on – I'm sick again, in the midst of changing jobs, and I've been having some sort of blockage concerning this story… which I hopefully just got over! Lol so thank you so much for being patient! And thank you for your amazing reviews, it thrills me to read them every time!_

_You guys are super awesome!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Canlis is a real restaurant but everything I wrote about it is made up, I've actually never been there :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2: Marry Me, Part I  
**

Edward's POV:

_That's it._

_I've made my decision. I'm going to ask Bella to marry me._

The decision to marry Bella had been made a long time ago, but there was no way I was going to freak her out by proposing when it's too early in the relationship. Especially before we had even moved in together.

So I've waited, and waited, and waited.

I had no idea what I was waiting for anymore.

I knew she was _the_ one – the one I wanted, and needed by my side for the rest of my life – and I knew she wanted to marry me, too. I knew that there was no way I would ever let anything or anyone come between us, and neither would Bella. I knew that I could never be even remotely interested in another woman, that I couldn't even look at another that way again.

It was Bella, only Bella.

We had been together for about 7 months now, if you ignore that horrible period of time that we spent apart because of James. It was still too early by what was considered "normal", but it didn't feel too early, it felt like waiting any longer was just stalling the future from happening, from taking its natural course.

When Bella just decided to give away her dress like that in favor of someone who wasn't as fortunate as her, her generosity reminded me of my mother. Bella was the most giving, loving, caring, wonderful human being, and I wanted her to be my wife.

There was no reason to keep waiting.

The engagement ring that my birth father had given to my mother when he proposed was locked up in a vault in the bank. I took it out today. The clerk, who got a look at the ring, said she must be a very special woman, and I agreed. Bella was special, and no other girl deserved my mother's ring.

I hoped Bella would like it. I suspected that she would. It was very _Bella_ – delicate, but with definite presence, unique, and most of all – remarkably beautiful.

Now all that was left was figuring out the how, and where.

Before my parents had died, I asked my father how he knew my mother was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He said that he knew he couldn't live without her - I still wonder if he knew how much that was literally true. I felt the same about Bella; there was no way I could live without her. I would rather die, if it kept any harm away from her. If she left me, I would be a mere shadow of a broken man.

When I asked him how he did it, he said, "I just got down on one knee, son."

That one was no help. I wanted to propose to Bella in a way that would make her feel special, and make it impossible for her to say no. I wanted it to be in the absolute perfect moment.

I had a lot of ideas floating around in my head, like on the top of the Space Needle, or having pilots writing it in the sky, but none of these ideas seemed right. I needed a second opinion, someone who was happily married for years and could advise me on this matter.

I needed to go to my parents' house.

"Dad," I looked at Carlisle in resolution. "I need to know how you proposed to mom."

He smiled widely. "You're proposing to Bella." I nodded, with a wide smile of my own spreading on my face.

"When?" he asked.

"As soon as possible."

"Wow," he lifted his eyebrows. "And you're sure you're ready?"

"Extremely sure," I nodded. "I just don't know how to do it."

"Well, I took your mother out to a really nice restaurant and just proposed to her. It wasn't some grandiose way to do it, but the important thing is that she said yes," he beamed. "Besides, it's not _how you do it_ that counts, it's what you _say_."

"Interesting," I hummed.

"Indeed," Carlisle nodded slowly. "Look, just remember this is _Bella_… try not to be too nervous, and just tell her how you feel."

"Edward!" Esme called as she walked into the living room. "You should be ashamed of yourself, not telling your mother you're home!" I got up and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Give the boy a break, Esme, he's very anxious," Carlisle said and winked to me.

"Anxious? Why? Why are you anxious? Are you okay?" She held my face between her hands and looked at my face, as if she was looking for a sign of illness.

"Mom, relax," I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "Really?" I nodded. "You really mean it? You're asking Bella to marry you?" I nodded again, and her eyes darted between me and Carlisle. "You two better not be playing a joke on me, because I…"

"Mom, look," I took out the box with the ring from my pocket and showed it to her.

She gasped again and threw her arms around me. I hugged her, tucking the box back in my pocket.

"You two are going to be so happy together! Bella is amazing!"

"Yes, you could say our son did a good job picking that one special girl out of the thousands that went after him," Carlisle laughed.

"Dad, please," I rolled my eyes again as Esme let me go. My adoptive parents seemed to think much too highly of me.

"How are you going to do it, Edward?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Well… that's a good question," I said.

***

The day after, I told Bella that I was taking her to dinner so she could have an opportunity to wear her sexy new dress (the color blue really did look incredible on Bella's complexion). I hoped she didn't suspect anything _too_ out of the ordinary, though it would be difficult to hide the fact that I was pretty damn nervous.

I was taking her to Canlis, a _very_ nice restaurant overlooking Lake Union. I made sure to reserve us the Cache, a private dining area for just the two of us, for extra romance. I was going to take her for a walk outside after dinner and do it then.

If I managed not to have cardiac arrest beforehand, that is.

I made sure Bella had no idea where we were going, until the cab driver pulled up in front of the restaurant.

"Canlis?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow, as we got out of the taxi.

"It got great reviews on the internet," I shrugged, pretending to not know why she asked.

Canlis was expensive, and she knew it. And Bella, being Bella, was opposed to the idea of me spending a large amount of money on her, like I was planning to. Although, if she knew how much money I _didn't_ spend on her because I wanted to give her my mother's ring instead of going to Tiffany's, she'd be fine with dinner.

_What if she doesn't like the ring after all?_

"Come on," I took her hand and led her inside, before she had a chance to retort.

"Welcome to Canlis," a short, grey haired man in a suit greeted us.

"Hello," I said. "We have reservations to the Cache, under the name Masen."

The Maitre d' checked his computer and then hummed.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, ignoring Bella's angry glare. She must've known about the Cache costing extra, as well.

"Well, the Cache _is_ reserved for this evening, but not under the name of Masen."

"I don't understand, I made the reservation yesterday," I said.

"I'm sorry, sir, there must have been some sort of mix up; whomever took your reservation should have told you that it was impossible to book the Cache only one day in advance."

_I can't believe this. This was supposed to be _perfect_._

I was about to tell him that we shouldn't suffer for someone's mistake, when Bella spoke up. "It's fine," she said. "Can we get a regular table instead?" I looked at her, and she just squeezed my hand with a smile.

_Well, if this is what she prefers._

"Yes, of course," he nodded profusely and led us to a table, placing menus in front of us.

I watched Bella as her eyes rake over the menu, mesmerized by how exquisite she looked in that dress, with her hair half pulled up and half flowing down her shoulders.

_God, if she says no, I'm going to literally die._

"Look at these prices," she said in a low, disapproving voice. "This has to be the most expensive restaurant in Seattle."

"It's actually the 7th most expensive in Seattle," I grinned, pleased to have read the Q&A on their website, just for the sake of this little argument I knew we would have.

"It's really sweet of you to take me to a fancy place, Edward, but I don't like you spending so much money on me," she said, crossing her arms against her chest.

I was lost for a moment there, because what she did really made her breasts pop out of that dress.

_God, I love those._

I shook my head, trying to focus.

"Just let this one go, love," I asked. "Please?"

"Fine," she muttered.

"And stop dazzling me with your looks, Bella," I said seriously and then grinned to her, and she laughed.

"You're a really good suck up, you know that?" she said with a wide smile, not able to hide the blush spreading on her face.

_Like a blushing bride._

And with that, the nerves were back.

"Are you okay?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"You look a little green. Are you feeling okay?" she sounded worried.

"Yeah, we don't we order some wine?" I suggested. Alcohol would surely get some of these nerves out of the way. Bella eyed me suspiciously but concurred.

We got a bottle of wine, as recommended by the sommelier, and I poured it in our glasses.

"So what are we drinking for?" Bella asked.

"How about, to the most beautiful woman in the world?" I suggested.

"You mean Yvonne Strahovski?" Bella asked.

"Who?"

"Bar Refaeli? Katherine Heigl?" She kept at it. Bella wouldn't be Bella without being modest.

"You're really into blondes, aren't you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How about Olivia Wilde then? She's a brunette."

"None of these women even compare to you," I said truthfully.

Bella blushed again, and then raised her glass. "Let's drink to our life together."

I raised my glass up to hers and just as I was about to clink the glasses together when Bella quickly pulled hers away.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I looked at her, confused. "Don't you know that you're supposed to look in my eyes when we clink glasses?"

"I am?"

"Yes, otherwise we'll never have good sex again," she said.

I immediately shot my eyes up to hers, leaning closer and widening them just to make sure. We both laughed and put our glasses together.

"Oh my god," Bella said as she put down her glass. "Jacob?"

"What?" I turned around.

Jacob was standing right behind me with some blonde girl, assumedly his date.

"Hey Bells! Masen," Jacob greeted.

"Black," I muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"Same as you guys, I guess, dinner date. This is Heidi," he introduced the girl.

"Nice to meet you," Bella smiled to her.

"Same here," she said.

"Hey, let's make this a double date," Jacob suggested.

"I don't think so," I glared at him.

"Come on, Masen, don't be so unsociable," he said with an idiotic smile on his face. "Our table is right next to yours, anyway."

I sighed. Jacob Black just managed to ruin our perfect evening together, without even trying. If their table was next to ours, we wouldn't be able to enjoy a quiet dinner alone, either way.

Bella looked at me apologetically as Jacob and Heidi pulled up two chairs next to us. She moved to sit next to me, and Jacob sat in front of me with his date beside him.

It was all pleasantries, up until we ordered our food and Heidi left the table to go freshen up or powder her nose, or whatever it is girls do in the bathroom.

"So… Canlis, huh, Masen? Big spender," Jacob said.

_He's trying to make me look like a schmuck, isn't he?_

"We're both here, aren't we?" I pointed out.

"Well, you probably don't know this, but Bella doesn't like it when people spend money on her. I guess it makes her feel like you're trying to buy her affection."

_Try and stay calm for Bella, try and stay calm for Bella…_

"Jacob! That is _not_ the reason, and he doesn't need to buy my anything," Bella said angrily.

"It's okay, love," I said, throwing an arm over her shoulders. "Obviously someone hasn't gotten any _attention_ in a long time."

Bella tried to stifle a chuckle, unsuccessfully.

_That one felt good._

Heidi came back to the table and sat down.

"Hey, what did I miss?" she asked cheerfully.

"Oh, I was just asking Jacob how life as a doorman was working out for him," I said politely.

Black stared at me for a moment before answering. "Security guard, actually. It's great. I wouldn't recommend it to you, though. It'd be a shame to risk damaging those delicate pianist fingers of yours."

Bella cleared her throat loudly. "So Heidi, what do _you_ do?"

"I'm a model, actually," she said quietly. Jacob looked very smug at that point.

"That's great, what kind of model? Runway?" Bella continued the small talk.

"Lingerie," she said. "It's actually a lot harder than it looks."

"Wow, food's taking a long time to get here. Don't you tip the waiter in advance or something, trust fund boy?" Jacob ignored his date.

_Yeah, keep pushing my buttons, dog. See where it'll get you._

I managed to keep from overreacting to his remarks until we started eating and it was just too much to take.

"Hey, Bells, you know what this chicken reminds me of? The chicken I used to make you for lunch when Edward walked out on you," Jacob said.

Bella dropped her fork. Both she and Heidi looked as mortified as I was.

"That's funny, I would've figured it reminds you of the chicken you were when you left her in college because you were 'too in love with her'," I countered.

"Edward," Bella said harshly.

"Wait, you two dated?" Heidi asked Jacob. "You didn't tell me this when you said we should join them."

Bella crossed her arms against her chest again. She was right to be mad, I went too far. But I had to put that jerk in his place, especially now when he was gawking at her, and I knew exactly what he was looking at.

"Hey, keep your eyes away from my girlfriend," I growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about; you've been after her ever since she forgave you, mongrel," I accused. "You had your chance, now back off."

"You're delirious. I'm on a fucking date."

"No, you're not, actually," Heidi said and got up. "Don't call me."

She walked away, and Jacob got up and went after her. I was left alone at the table with one very angry Bella.

_Uh oh._

"I'll be outside while you get the check," she said quietly and walked outside. When she spoke _that_ quietly, it brought a whole new, frightening meaning to 'the quiet before the storm'.


	3. Marry Me, Part II

_A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I haven't updated this story in ages, and I'm seriously sorry for that! I have updated my other story, but with this one I'm experiencing some creative difficulties I guess. Anyway, trying to get over it! Lol so please, please bear with me! I'm trying to balance all the things in my life, and finding time for writing is, sadly, hard._

_Love you all! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews guys!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 3: Marry Me, Part II**

Edward's POV:

God, I messed up. I messed up, and I disappointed Bella – I could see it on her face as she stared outside the window of the taxi, her tiny arms crossed against her chest angrily.

"Bella," I started speaking in a quiet tone.

"Not now, Edward," she cut me off, not even looking in my direction.

"I'm really s-"

"Please don't talk to me right now," she insisted, and I nodded – even though she wasn't looking at me.

She couldn't face me right now. I understood.

I was such an idiot to fall for Jacob's attempts to try and get a reaction out of me. I ended up making a complete fool out of myself and ruin her entire evening. An evening which was supposed to be perfect. Bella was supposed to feel like a queen, not like an object that two cave men were fighting over.

_She deserves better than this._

Still, as much as I understood her need to think quietly with herself, I felt completely nauseated. It wasn't the food, it wasn't the ride home in the cab with a really bad driver – it was this fear that Bella would realize that she really did deserve better than me, and do something about it.

I put my hand in my pocket and played with the box that held my mother's ring. Tonight was definitely not an option anymore, but that wasn't my main concern. I just hoped that proposing to Bella wasn't an option that was lost forever. Bella is a smart girl. Why would she marry someone who acted like he had no respect for her?

I tried to get my leg to stop jumping nervously, but frankly, I was scared out of my mind of Bella's reaction.

Seriously, that girl might've been small, but she could make a grown man cry by just glaring at him.

When we finally got back to the apartment and went upstairs, I tried talking to her again.

"Stop it, Edward, I'll talk to you when I'm ready," she said.

"Bella, _please_," I closed the door behind us.

"Believe me, I'm doing this for your own good. If we talk now, before I get out of these painful heels and take a decent shower to calm down, you'll have it much worse," she gritted her teeth.

_O-kay, better shut up now._

_

* * *

  
_

Bella's POV:

I let the warm water soothe me, although I can't say that I was able to feel calm after the events of tonight. I wasn't stupid; I knew that Jacob provoked Edward and tried to get a reaction out of him. But they were _both_ out of line. They both acted like… males. _Ugh_.

They were _both_ going to face consequences.

I stepped out of the shower and changed into comfy shorts and t-shirt, and then got out of the room to confront Edward. He was leaning against a wall near the door, still fully dressed and looking like he held his breath until I got out of the shower.

"Go ahead," I stood in front of him and said.

"I am so, so sorry, Bella," he started talking immediately.

"Good," I said. "Go on."

"I acted like a real jerk," he shook his head, his hair falling on his face in beautiful disarray. "I wanted us to have a nice, quiet dinner and I ended up ruining everything. I should have never responded to the things he said."

"Oh, you know what I really enjoyed? That point where the entire restaurant heard of how I was dumped by both of you. That was a real clever comeback of you, by the way."

"I'm sorry, I just flipped out when he mentioned what happened, like I would ever leave you by choice or hurt you like that on purpose."

"So it didn't matter that I was humiliated in front of everyone, as long as you didn't look like a jerk? Wait, I take that back, because that's _exactly_ how you looked after you said that, and everything that followed."

"You're right. I was being an idiot, and overly jealous and possessive over you, and I'm sorry," he took a step towards me.

I shook my head. "No, this isn't about me. I felt practically invisible sitting at that table. You guys hating each other has nothing to do with me anymore, it's all about the two of you. You just insist on putting me in the middle of this."

…_because of your stupid man egos._

"God, Bella…" he said and pulled me to him, moving one of his hands through my hair soothingly and kissing my forehead.

I wanted to let this go – I honestly did – but I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt being put in the middle while my boyfriend and my good friend refused to get along, even for my sake. And then there was this thought, this one thought in my head that echoed over and over again.

"You know what _really_ kills me?" I said quietly, looking up at him. His green eyes looked back down at me with a sad expression that was almost too much for me to bear. "I expected this from Jacob. I expected him to use me to try and get to you. But I never expected that _you_ would use me to get back at him."

I used all my mental strength to gently push him away from me and went to the bedroom, lying under the covers on the bed with my eyes closed.

I heard Edward take off his clothes, and go in the bathroom to brush his teeth, and I admit I felt pretty remorseful about being so harsh on him. He always loved me and respected me, and he really did have a good heart. He didn't mean it. And he was probably beating himself up right now.

I heard him get in his side of the bed.

Then it was just… quiet. I thought he might've gone to sleep, but then I felt him pull on my arm to turn me around to him. I complied easily; I didn't want to fight anymore. I looked at him with a soft expression, regretting my previous words to him.

"I screwed up," he whispered.

I nodded.

"I disappointed you," he whispered again.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Me too," I said, moving closer to his body.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured as he climbed on top of me, gently pressing every part of his body down to mine.

I took his face between my hands and kissed him passionately, finding myself almost unable to convey the intensity of my feelings for this man, even with a kiss.

"I love you," he said and groaned into my neck as he moved down to kiss there.

"I love _you_," I moaned back.

I almost giggled thinking of how _horny_ we both sounded while speaking words of love. I've wanted him badly all evening long, and I was not going to sleep without some good proper make up sex.

He whisked my shirt off, mumbling "Unnecessary," and causing me to giggle. I stopped giggling when he moved down to kiss along my collar bone and between my breasts, leaving a wet trail of kisses down my abdomen.

He licked my bellybutton playfully and looked up at me as he removed my panties quickly. I bit my lip and gave him the sexiest look I could muster.

He groaned again and moved further down, spreading my legs in the process.

I moaned in anticipation as I felt his cool breath blowing on my already wet folds teasingly, making me twitch slightly.

"Edwaaard," I whined impatiently.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," he said huskily.

_I swear that man gets dirtier and bolder every day._

"Put your mouth on me," I moaned.

And boy, did he put his mouth on me.

We made love that night, and the morning after – fully taking advantage of the 'makeup sex window', as Edward liked to call it.

God, he was amazing. No matter what he did, and how he acted, and how much I wanted to stay mad at him, he always had his methods to warm his way back to my good graces.

God, that stupid freaking charming boy made me happy.

* * *

Edward's POV:

I needed to make tonight perfect.

I was planning on a nice home cooked meal for dinner (thanks to the fact that ever since I'd gotten together with Bella, I'd become surprisingly good at cooking), a few candles – the perfect setting for a proposal, and in the comfort of our own home, where Jacob Black surely couldn't interfere.

I even insisted on Bella wearing a little white sundress with sunflowers on it – one that I absolutely loved on her – when she was getting ready to go to a meeting. She thought I was crazy, but the truth was I just wanted her to feel everything is perfect when I proposed, and if she'd come home wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she'd want to stay in her comfy clothes during dinner.

I decided on a menu of mushroom ravioli (one of Bella's absolute favorites), fried mushrooms in breadcrumbs, and cheese scones. And for dessert – a white chocolate mousse with raspberries and getting down on one knee.

I sat on my side of the bed and looked down at my groceries list – feeling somewhat like a desperate housewife. All I was really missing now was the wine, so I figured I should call the person who knew most about wine than any other I knew.

I picked up the home phone and dialed Jasper and Alice's number.

"Hello?" he picked up after a few rings.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?"

"All's well, man. How about you?" he asked.

I looked over at the box with the ring now sitting on my nightstand and a wide smile spread on my face before I knew it.

"Very, very good at the moment," I answered truthfully.

"If it has anything to do with you getting laid, I don't really want to know about it," he chuckled.

"Actually, it has to do with something else," I said, my mind wandering to my time with Bella last night – and this morning. I had to stop myself from groaning. "Well, I guess it's both, but mainly the other thing," I laughed.

"Okay, now I'm seriously curious," he said. "What's the good news?"

I contemplated whether I should tell him or not; I really didn't want Bella to hear about it, and if he told Alice, she would most likely blab. But I really could use someone's moral support on this, and my dear brother was out of the question for the same reason Alice was.

"Well, I'll tell you, but you can't tell Emmett or the girls – especially the girls – I doubt they'll be able to keep this a secret from Bella with _those_ mouths."

"Hey, no one will hear about it from me," he said solemnly. I knew he was trustworthy enough to keep that promise.

"Okay, so… I'm going to ask Bella to be my wife," I said.

The moment the words left my mouth, I could hear someone shouting and screaming "oh my god!" in the background. Some little pixie, to be exact.

"Jasper!" I retorted.

"I'm sorry! Right when I said I wouldn't tell anyone, she hit the speaker button!"

"I wanted to know the good news that, apparently, no one but Jazz could know about! I can't believe you were going to keep this a secret from me! I am your pretend little sister!" Alice rambled on angrily.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I just knew it'd be hard for you not to tell Bella, so I thought I'd save you the trouble," I said, and wondered if she'd fall for that.

She snorted. "Please." _Guess she didn't_.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked.

"I think it's amazing, wonderful, grand, super, fabulous, outstanding!" She said immediately, not stopping for air, and then squealed.

"Owe! You're _kinda_ hurting my ears there, Alice," Jasper complained.

"Shut up! I'm excited!" she enthused, making me laugh whole-heartedly.

"I'm so, so happy for you guys," Jazz said.

"Thanks," I smiled, moved by both their excitement. "I just hope she'll say yes."

"Don't be an idiot, Edward, of course she'll say yes," Alice stated.

"I hope so, she was pretty pissed at me last night."

"What, with Jake? Of course she was pissed, but she's totally over it now," Alice blurted out.

"Wha- how can you _already_ know about that?" I asked incredulously.

"Girls talk about everything, Edward, and in lightening speed," Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, about that – a word cannot leave your lips about this to _anyone_, not even Rose and Emmett. You know Em and secrets," I warned.

Emmett was never good a keeping secrets, a lesson I had learned the hard way, after he told Carlisle and Esme that I snuck out of the house at night to go to a bonfire after I had already successfully snuck out and back in undetected.

"Our lips are sealed. _Right, babe?_" Jazz asked Alice warily.

She sighed. "Yeah, okay. Not a word."

"Good," I said.

Jasper then gave me a good recommendation for a nice white wine to go with the meal I had planned, and I was ready to go get my ingredients.

I prepared the meal, the house, and myself (physically, at least), by the time it was 6:40pm, twenty minutes before Bella was supposed to be back. I put a white tablecloth on the table, with two long white candles at the middle of it, as well as my best looking plates and wine glasses. I was wearing my favorite white button down – the one I was wearing that blissful day when we first met – with black slacks, while pacing back and forth near the door.

When I finally heard the key turn in the lock, I sprung towards the door.

"Honey, I'm –" she started, but I just pulled her in for a hug.

Looking back, it must have seen pathetic just jumping at her like that after waiting 30 minutes for her to get home. At least I wasn't wearing an apron this time.

"Love, you're home," I said contently into her hair.

"Uh… yes, I am," she laughed, and eyed me suspiciously as we pulled away.

"I've missed you," I said honestly.

Her suspecting face put on a huge smile, replacing her narrowed eyes. "I've missed you too," she said and I leaned down to kiss her.

It amazed me how every time we kissed, it didn't feel any less exciting, or amazing, or… arousing. I groaned into our kiss, trying to deepen it right as she was pulling her head back and sniffling the air.

"Is that food I smell?" she asked, and then gasped. "Mushroom ravioli! You made mushroom ravioli?" she asked with enthusiasm.

I nodded, and she pecked my lips shortly, pressing them very tightly together before hurrying to the kitchen to see what I've prepared.

I grinned as I watched her, standing in the dimly lit kitchen in her little sunflower dress, looking like she just descended down from heaven to see what's for dinner.

"Oh my god," she said excitedly, covering her gaped mouth with her hands, and then moving them over her sweet, sweet heart.

I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her tightly, kissing her hair. "Do you like?"

"I love this," she whispered. "I love _you_."

"Well, I love you twice. And that is why I made you cheese scones," I mumbled while kissing her ear, making her giggle. I continued downwards, kissing her neck slowly, relishing in the feel of her tender skin against my wanting lips.

"I love… cheese scones," she moaned, her body leaning back towards me.

_God, how the hell could she make cheese scones sound so hot?_

I could feel myself getting hard, and I seriously considered taking her to the bedroom at that moment. I kept kissing her, breathing hot air into her ear to make her shiver slightly in my arms – a sensation I thoroughly enjoyed – while I ran one of my hands up her dress, almost touching her chest. Of course, I had to stop short at the sound of her stomach growling at me angrily.

"I guess your stomach is opposed to starting with the dessert," I chuckled and she nodded.

"Sorry, I barely had anything to eat all day," she laughed embarrassedly as I loosened my grip on her. Her cheeks where completely flushed, I discovered when she turned to me.

I walked to one of the chairs and pulled it back for her. "Milady."

"Why thank you, kind sir," she replied as she sat down.

I served us both food on our plates, and Bella gasped as I put her plate in front of her.

"Edward, you know I've already forgiven you for last night, but damn if I'm not glad you're still sucking up to me!"

_If she only knew, _I shook my head and sat down in front of her, pouring us some wine. "Hey, I'm just feeding my girlfriend." _And, hopefully, future wife_.

"You're girlfriend appreciates it," she said, sticking her fork in a ravioli in putting the whole thing in her mouth. "Mmme G'dd!" she attempted to say something with her mouth closed.

"Bells, chew."

"Oh my god!" She repeated after finishing her bite. "That is the most… _perfect_ mushroom ravioli I have ever had. Are you sure you made this yourself?" she teased.

"From scratch," I grinned proudly. "And have I mentioned the cheese scones?"

She giggled, taking another bite and wiping the side of her mouth from the sauce with her finger. I was feeling quite proud of myself for making something that actually made her _lick her fingers_. And now she was moaning.

_God, that woman is going to kill me someday._

"I can't believe you did all of this," she mused as we continued eating. "Don't get me wrong - it's unbelievable – but you've been spoiling me so much. Dinner last night and now this." She shook her head like she couldn't grasp why I was spending most of my time trying to make her happy – something she did this more often than not.

I needed her to realize that _her happiness_ was the most important thing to me, and that she shouldn't doubt for one second that she deserves to be happy.

I was going to reply when she spoke again. "I just mean that most guys don't go through all this trouble, at least not on an anniversary… Oh god! It's not our anniversary, is it?" she panicked, making me almost choke on a mushroom. Bella and I celebrated every month, just like newly together teenagers, but today wasn't about that.

"No, it isn't our anniversary," I took a break from coughing to answer.

And then it hit me.

Throughout the entire dinner, I'd almost forgotten about the purpose of it, falling into conversation with Bella. I was starting to feel the pressure building up now, which made chewing a difficult task. Scratch that, it made breathing a difficult task.

I undid one of the buttons of my shirt, even though the top three buttons were already open.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "You seem a little paler than usual."

"No, I'm fine," I said, waving my hand in front of my face to cool it off. "Just a little warm from the food."

"Well, if unbuttoning your shirt is your idea of seducing me, then… you've got a few of those left," she grinned seductively.

I just smirked and forced my eyes off her seductive smile, inwardly reminding myself that a certain question needed to be asked before I could let her seduce me into oblivion.

I was trying to mentally prepare myself and try to remember what I had planned to say, but all I could think of was that there was no possible way to prepare for this.

_What if she says no? What if she thinks it's too soon?_

_Get a grip, Masen. If she says that it's too soon, you'll wait. If she needs time to decide, you'll wait._

And the better part of my brain was absolutely right. I would wait for Bella, no matter what she said. I needed to tell her that I wanted her to be my wife.

_Here goes. Please say yes._

I reached for my pocket, making sure the box with the ring was still there, and then turned to her, letting out air sharply in preparation.

"Bell -" I started, but got interrupted by a few short knocks on the front door. I sighed.

_What the fuck?_

"I'll get it, you've worked yourself enough tonight, wifey," she giggled and got up to go answer the door.

I was so irritated at that moment at whomever was at the door, I didn't even care about the 'wifey' remark.

I strained to hear what was going on at the door, and I could hear a woman speaking to Bella. I realized who that woman was, when I heard just how fast she was talking.

_I'm gonna kill that annoying midget, I swear to god I am._

Then I heard steps, and Bella walked into the kitchen. I got up as she stood in front of me.

"Edward, I'm sorry… Alice and Jazz had this huge fight, she's really upset. I have to be with her for a while," she said with hesitancy, and I could see in her eyes that she felt bad about it. I could understand her need to help Alice, I just wished the timing wasn't quite this bad.

Right then, Alice walked into the kitchen as well.

I shot her a death glare, and she looked mortified. I guess she didn't realize what she would be interrupting. I felt bad a moment later, though, because her eyes really did look red from crying and she was wearing sweatpants. Alice _never_ wore sweatpants.

"Y-You know what, Bells? I think I'm just gonna head on home," she said.

"What are you talking about? You just said that you needed some girl time," Bella said.

"I was wrong. I need some good old fashioned alone time," she said, her eyes darting between us quickly.

"Alice, you hate being alone when you're upset."

"I really don't want to interrupt you guys," she said.

"It's okay, we're just about finished with dinner," she said calmly and rested her hands on her shoulders, leading her out of the kitchen. Then Bella turned her head around and mouthed, "dessert later."

I smiled and nodded at her as they left the kitchen, leaving me alone in a kitchen full of candles.

_Well, I guess I could use the time. Now I have to think of another way of proposing to Bella._


	4. Marry Me, Part III

_A/N: Hey hey! I hope you haven't deserted me because of the lack of updates, but I do plan to update as much as possible and as you see, it's going to be a lot more often than it has been up until now, and the next update (like this one) won't take long hopefully :) Thanks to all the readers who stuck by and special thanks to my reviewers: icefang7, luv4edwardcullen, queenofcaracas, Rosalie Cullen12, dazzlego, Whoknew24, and also the lovely __**Jerz**__ for the moral support!_

_Make sure to look in my profile for the picture of Bella's engagement ring! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own that engagement ring._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Marry Me, Part III.**

Edward's POV:

After I was finished cleaning the kitchen – like the truly whipped man that I was – and could still hear the girls' muted voices coming from the bedroom, I lied down on the couch with a hand behind my head and turned on the television.

There was a CSI: Miami marathon on. It was one of my favorite T.V shows, but I can't say I was really watching it at the moment. It was more like wallowing, as a matter of fact. I planned two perfect proposals – ones that I knew Bella would love – and they were both ruined.

I couldn't help but to think that maybe there was a reason that I couldn't make it to the proposal part. Maybe it was fate. Maybe I wasn't _meant_ to propose to Bella just yet.

Maybe it _was_ too soon. If Bella needed more time, I would gladly give it to her – as long as she needed – but what if she would've freaked out? What if it would've scared her and she'd pull away from me?

I sighed deeply. Weren't guys supposed to be more afraid of commitment than girls? Yet I never ran from commitment, when it came to Bella. I had asked her to move in with me after only three months we'd been together, and I was now planning a marriage proposal, only seven months into our relationship. A normal guy would have a complete meltdown in the thought of getting married so soon.

_But this is _Bella _you're talking about_.

I'd marry Bella today if I could. But I still had no idea how she felt about it being so soon.

I wished tonight would've just gone uninterrupted, instead of leaving me with all these anxieties after I'd worked so hard to make things perfect.

_I made freaking cheese scones, for the love of god_.

When I saw it was getting late, I decided to check on the girls. I couldn't hear their voices any longer when I stood outside the bedroom, so I quietly opened the door and found them cuddling closely on the bed together, asleep. I chuckled to myself and closed the door back again.

I came back to the couch and finally let my mind quiet down for a bit, watching T.V, until I dozed off.

I was woken up by a small hand resting on my shoulder, and opened my eyes to find a blurry Alice hovering over me. I stretched and rubbed my eyes, realizing it was nearly light out.

"What time is it?" I asked as I straightened myself up on the couch.

"About 5 thirty," she said quietly. She looked thoroughly exhausted.

"Are you okay?" I asked, signaling her to sit next to me.

_Who would've thought Alice was quiet in the early morning hours?_

"Better now," she nodded as she sat down. "Thanks."

I figured it was best not to pry; she'd tell me if she wanted to talk about it, and I was probably going to hear about it from both Bella and Jasper, anyway.

"Is Bella still sleeping?" I asked. My body physically missed Bella – it was practically angry with me for spending the night away from _her_ body.

"Yes," she answered, and then the Alice I knew reared her head again, the words gushing out of her mouth. "Listen, I am _so_ sorry about last night. I had no idea you planned on proposing to her now! I thought, you know, it's probably going to take a few days, at the very least. Besides, I was really upset and I wasn't thinking, and I know you've put a lot of effort into it so I'm really really sorry," she spoke until she was out of breath. "I did try to duck out," she finally added.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. I guess Bella is too good of a friend to have let you leave when you needed her," I smiled. I loved my girl so much.

"Exactly," she said with a smile as well. "I don't know what I'd do without Bells."

I chuckled. "Well, that makes the two of us."

"Can I see the ring?" she asked suddenly, grinning now.

I looked behind us to make sure Bella wasn't on her way to the living room or something, and showed it to her. She literally had to bite her own hand to stop herself from screaming when she saw it. "Oh my god!" She whispered.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked as I put it back in my pocket quickly. Actually, I knew she would. Bella had a very specific taste when it came to these things, and I wouldn't be bold if I said I pretty much knew her taste by now.

"It's perfect," she said.

"It was my mother's," I said, and she put a hand over her heart in response.

"How will you do it, then?" she asked.

"I don't know," I shook my head. "I've already tried doing it twice."

She gave me a questioning look.

"The first time was two nights ago, in the restaurant," I explained.

"Yikes," she raised her eyebrows. "Well, I can see now why you would be pissed at Jacob Black. Beside the other dozen good reasons to be pissed at him, I mean." Alice was the one person who shared my dislike for Black equally – perhaps because she was there when he left her in college like he did.

"I hate how much that guy gets to me," I said agitatedly. "He gets these reactions out of me, and I can't help but… well, you heard what happened. I disappointed Bella, and I disappointed myself, frankly."

"Don't _let_ him get to you. He's just jealous that you're the one who has Bells, so he's trying to make you insecure," she said.

She was right. He was trying to make me look insecure and possessive to Bella, which is exactly how I made _myself_ look that night.

"It's ridiculous. I know that Bella would never choose Jacob over me, but it still feels like he's a threat to me."

"Jacob's got nothing on you, Edward," she smiled. "You're much better for her."

"Thanks," I nodded. I might not have been good _enough_ for Bella, but I was certainly better than Jacob Black.

"Edward?" she broke a few minutes of silence, during which she looked very distracted.

"Yeah?"

"Is Bella okay?" she asked with the most worried look on her face.

I immediately knew what she meant by asking.

"Were the nightmares bad?" I asked, feeling bad about not being able to be there for her during the night.

She'd been having nightmares almost every night, ever since what happened four months ago. She was fine during the day. You could almost think it was all behind her now, by the way that she acted. But she was clearly traumatized by it, because at night, those dreams would creep up to her, sometimes making her _scream_ in terror.

I wasn't sure what to do about it, so I guessed I should give her some more time, but I knew that if it went on like this for much longer, I would have to get her some help.

"Very bad. She never told me she was having nightmares about that man - James," she said grimly.

"She never wants to talk about it. She says she's fine, and she acts normal, but then she has another nightmare, and I just don't think I believe her when she says she's okay."

She sighed deeply. "I'm so worried about her."

_That also makes the two of us._

"I'll take care of her, Alice," I assured her.

"I know you will," she nodded.

We talked for a few more minutes until she said it was time for her to go home to Jasper. When she left, I silently got into the bedroom. Bella was sleeping on top of the covers in her dress, looking amazingly peaceful. She always did in the morning – it was as if she hadn't had any nightmares at all.

I carefully removed my shirt and pants, so I wouldn't wake her. I tip toed over to the bed and laid in my boxers behind Bella, pulling her to me until her back was against my chest and my hand was resting on her stomach. She moaned drowsily and mumbled my name.

"Morning, love," I whispered in her ear, relishing in her sweet, flowery smell, as I pulled a blanket over us.

"Not morning, night," she whined, making me chuckle.

"Okay then. Good night, love," I said and planted a kiss in her hair.

"Mmnight," she mumbled and fell back asleep.

I closed my eyes as well and let myself drift away as well, surrounded with the essence of Bella Swan.

I was awakened by the bright sunlight shining on my face. Thanks to this heat wave, we'd been having unusually sunny days for Seattle.

I shifted slightly up and ran my hand through Bella's hair gently, moving it away to reveal her face. She looked so serene, her lips almost smiling. Then the corners of her lips really did pull up slightly, and her hand landed on my cheek softly.

"Alice, you've changed," she joked, and I chuckled against her neck.

She tugged at the short ends of my facial hair, "you need a shave, too."

I pulled her tightly to me and bit her exposed shoulder, causing her to scream girlishly, and then I began a tickle war, which was mostly one sided because once you tickled Bella, she was pretty much unable to fight back. I turned her on her back and hovered over her, tickling for just a bit longer (until she begged for mercy) before I kissed her.

She held my face in her hands and immersed herself into the kiss, wrapping her legs around my waist and causing the hem of her dress to rise up to her hips. I leaned on my hands for support and pressed myself against her core, making us both moan at the sensation with only two tiny pieces of fabric separating us.

I broke from the kiss to look down and find a lacey pair of the most innocent looking panties, white with a little bow in the middle… _Fuck_.

I groaned, making her giggle quietly and began kissing down her neck, tasting her skin all the way down until the top part of her dress interrupted me. I yanked the straps down impatiently to reveal her breasts, making her gasp my name in a raspy voice. God, she made me so hard making sounds like that.

I sat up and ran my thumbs lightly on her nipples, hardening them at once and eliciting another moan from the beautiful creature beneath me.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me, biting her lip. "Stop teasing," she whispered.

"You look so goddamn beautiful," I just said. I ran a hand slowly up her exposed thigh and then rolled on my back, pulling her on top of me. She felt so good and warm, which is exactly what my body longed for that entire night; her _warmth_.

She immediately landed her lips on mine, sliding her tongue smoothly into my hungry mouth, which moved ferociously against hers. I reached my hands to the hem of her dress and pulled it up slowly over her head to expose her entire glorious, nearly naked body above me.

We both explored each other's bodies as we kissed; she ran her hands over the sides of my face and down my arms, and everywhere she touched felt like it was on fire. I held one of her legs up against my hip, while caressing up her body from her stomach to her breast, kneading the silk-like skin there gently.

Just then, she sat up and slowly removed her little white lace panties – man, I loved those – and discarded of my boxer shorts once she had hers off, with a wicked smile.

I grinned back and pulled her back down to me by the arm, ravishing the skin of her neck once again with my lips, my tongue, my teeth. I guess she decided to completely drive me insane, because she started rubbing her wetness against my cock in back and forth motions and fucking moaning.

So I just picked her up by the ass and flat out impaled her on my cock, and the sensation caught us both by surprise, making us shout out in unison.

After a few seconds, I started moving again - with each time I thrust up, I pulled her hips down – until she suddenly stopped me, sat up with her hands on my chest and started moving on her own, taking control.

I threw my head back and groaned, "fuck yes, ride my cock, love."

I couldn't even control the words out of my mouth – it just felt so damn good – but Bella loved that. She closed her eyes, let out a guttural moan and rode me fast and hard, slamming down on me each time with force. Soon, it was getting very difficult to remain a steady breathing, for both of us.

I knew I wouldn't last long, not with Bella doing that to me, and looking so fucking hot with her chest bouncing up and down. I my hands on her body, letting one rest on her breast and caress it, and the other trail down between us to find her clit. I let her guide me with her sounds of pleasure, until I could feel her starting to clench around me.

She opened her eyes to look at me, and we both stared into each other's eyes, knowing exactly what's about to happen. I sat up and buried my head between her breasts, kissing her skin there, and increased the pressure on her clit just when my tongue closed on her nipple.

"Edward… _fuck_," she moaned, pulling my hair forcefully as she slammed down on me a couple times before reaching her peak. I looked up at her, wanting to see her as she fell apart on top of me. She had the sexiest look of pure pleasure when she panted out my name a few times more with her eyes staring into mine intensely.

I couldn't take it anymore; the clenching, the moaning, being under her lustful gaze and pressed tightly to her sweaty, shaky body.

I grabbed her hips and pushed my cock into her pussy again and again until I felt myself spasm, and came hard inside her.

"Oh god, Bella," I panted out as her still clenching muscles aiding us both to ride out our orgasms.

"Fuck," she breathed, resting her forehead against mine. We held onto each other tightly, refusing to let go.

I finally leaned back and lifted her up to pull myself out of her, and then laid her on top of me, her head against my still heaving chest.

She sighed out in content, and I looked down at her with a grin. Her skin was practically glowing, and I was feeling pretty pleased with myself, I have to say.

"_That_ just gets better and better," she said.

"It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?" I smiled widely as she looked up at me.

"My toes were _curling_," she chuckled, and so did I.

"You look so gorgeous when you come," I said, running my fingers in light circles on her back.

She blushed in a rainbow of colors and bit her lip. God, I loved it when she bit her lip like that.

"I love you," she said and stretched up to peck my lips softly.

"Love you so much," I whispered back with a smile.

After a while of lying lazily on the bed, we decided to get up and make some omelets together. I loved cooking with Bella; she looked so professional in the kitchen, which was incredibly sexy, and we'd always end up in some sort of food fight. This time it was a mellow one – I put some flour on Bella's forehead, she put some on my cheeks, we had a kitchen make out session – the usual.

"So what was Alice and Jasper's fight about?" I asked as we finally sat down at the table with the omelets and a couple of cheese scones from last night, and I poured us some orange juice. I was sitting on a different side of the table, but next to her.

"Thanks," she said and sipped her juice. "Well, it's kind of weird."

"What do you mean weird?" I asked while chewing on a piece of omelet.

"I mean our friends are weird people. She decided for some reason that she _has_ to meet Jasper's parents now, that it was time, and he for some reason refused. So she thinks he's either ashamed of her or has commitment issues, and he thinks she's pushy."

"Huh," I said. "That is weird."

"I know! I wonder what brought this sudden need in Alice to meet his parents," she mused.

I nearly choked on my food when I realized Alice was probably affected by my decision to propose to Bella. After all, she and Jasper had been together for years whereas Bella and I had been together for only 7 months… exactly 7 months. Today. Today was our 7 months anniversary. I'd been so caught up in trying to pop the question that I completely forgot that while yesterday wasn't our anniversary, today was.

I coughed and nodded, "yeah, me too."

"She never pressured him to do anything, not even move in together – which is more than I can say about Rosalie," she laughed.

"Yeah, well, my brother needs someone to push him around," I said, wanting to divert the conversation from trying to figure out why Alice was suddenly trying to take their relationship one step forward.

"It does seem to be working well for them," she chuckled. "Maybe I should push you around as well?"

"You don't need to, I am your willing slave," I said in a serious tone.

She laughed and shook her head, just when her cell phone rang on the table.

She looked at the screen and then declined the call.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Jacob," she said warily.

"You're not answering?" I asked carefully, not wanting to upset her in any way. My new strategy was to be as cool as possible about the Jacob thing. I wasn't going to play into his hands and freak out of jealousy _ever_ again.

"Nope. I've been screening him since the other night," she said and took a bite out of her scone.

"Oh," I nodded once. "Has he been calling a lot?" I tried to hide my curiosity this time. Knowing Bella, she wasn't buying it. She looked at me through narrowed eyes for a moment and then shrugged.

"About fourteen times," she said.

"You know he's going to come over here eventually if you don't pick up," I said, and reminded her of the last time she was angry with him.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," she said curtly. "Can we just talk about something else?"

I nodded and resumed eating. I couldn't have Bella in a bad mood today, if I was still going to propose.

Was I still going to propose?

_Of course I am. Just because the first two times didn't work out, it doesn't mean I shouldn't try again. A man needs to fight for who he loves and what he wants, right?_

"I'm sorry," Bella said, looking regretful, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. This has nothing to do with you," she gave me half a smile. "I'm just pissed at Jake."

I was confused for a moment, before I realized how I probably looked while nervously telling myself to try again. She probably thought she had offended me.

"I know that, love," I said lightly. "I was just thinking maybe you'd like to accompany me somewhere later?" I suggested, as the idea formed in my head.

Her smile widened. "Where?"

"It's a surprise," I said, grinning.

"You are just full of surprises lately, aren't you?" she said, leaning slightly towards me.

"Well, I have to keep it interesting for you, otherwise you'd run away," I joked and leaned forward, taking her upper lip between my lips. She bit my bottom lip in response, giggling against it.

"I will never, _ever_ run away from you," she pulled back to say with a smile. "At least not while you're such a great kisser."

I swear if we weren't having breakfast right then, I'd clear the table, lay her down on it and take her right there.

***

It was time. Just before sunset.

I had arranged for us a carriage ride through Seattle, which was seriously the last idea I could come up with for something romantic that Bella would actually enjoy. The weather had been unusually warm in the last few days, so we would have a nice time riding through the city and sipping champagne – supposedly for our seven months anniversary – and then I'd, _finally_, pop the question.

Of course, I would have to hold onto Bella so she wouldn't fall off the carriage from the shock.

I'd been watching Bella get ready – one of my all time favorite things to do, simply because she looked so sweet and so sexy doing it. Whether it was putting on some eyeliner and lipstick in her _bra and panties_ (although this time it was bra and skirt), standing indecisively in front of her closet to pick out an outfit, or slipping into her clothes and sitting on the bed to put on shoes.

I grinned to her from where I stood leaning on the wall next to the doorway of our bedroom and she winked at me while getting into a pair of boots that had almost no heels, but were knee-high – which was what every man would admit to be a god's gift to man, really.

"Sorry it's taken me so long," she smiled apologetically as she stood up and stalked towards me.

"Don't be, I love watching you get ready," I smiled back. She really never took that long. It wasn't as fast as my putting on jeans and a dress shirt, but it wasn't hours either.

I ran my hand up her back once she reached me, and she hugged me by my waist. "Wear your hair down tonight," I leaned in to her ear to request, and slowly removed the object that was holding her ponytail (I don't think us guys should know what it's called). She shivered slightly as I entwined both my hands in her hair to make it look how it naturally does again.

"Plus, can you imagine how much time Jasper has to wait for Alice to get ready?" I chuckled lightly. "The poor guy."

Bella shot me a death glare for teasing her, and I could only grin wider.

Then her facial expression smoothed out again, and a smirk formed on her face. "Well, it might've taken me longer," she said and went to grab her purse from the bed. "If I'd worn any panties," she said as she brushed pass me on her way out of the room, turned around, and winked again.

I just stood there, gaped mouthed and using every single brain cell I have available to imagine the underneath of Bella's skirt.

_Fucking hell_.

***

We'd been standing outside for twenty minutes, but no carriage, no horse, and no idiot driving the carriage – apparently, without a watch – in sight. It was already fucking _dark_ out.

When Bella asked why we're standing outside our building, I told her we're waiting for something. And once I started pacing nervously, she just stood near the entrance behind me and watched me worriedly.

Then the worst thing that could happen to my proposal happened.

It started raining. Not raining, pouring. There weren't even a few warning drops or anything, it just started pouring at once, and so I stood on the sidewalk completely soaked. At least Bella was dry – she chose wisely where to stand.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I yelled out to no one in particular as I stood in the pouring rain, laughing a humorless laugh at my misfortune and shaking my head.

"Edward," Bella yelled out through the rain to me. I turned around to face her. She looked so worried and so confused. "Let's just go inside," she said.

I didn't feel like it. I felt like sitting right there and wallowing. But I knew that if I wouldn't come inside, she wouldn't mind getting wet in the rain to drag me inside.

So I sighed and nodded, walking into the building after her.

Once we got into the elevator, she grabbed my face in both her hands and kissed me in earnest. I kissed her back, trying not to get her wet in the process, but my spirit was down at that moment. Another failed proposal.

Bella pulled back and looked at me, trying to encourage me with a smile. I smiled back weakly as we stepped out and entered our apartment again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," I said, unbuttoning my wet shirt on my way there.

"Edward," Bella said before I got into our bedroom. I turned around. "Are you okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Just… disappointed."

"I know," she said, and smiled a little smile to me. This time I smiled back full-heartedly, completely overwhelmed with my love for her.

I came out of the shower in desperation. I had no clue what to do next. What was a guy to do, with three failed proposals and no more ideas? And it didn't help when my earlier thoughts harassed me again, the ones saying that maybe this is the way the universe has to tell me not to do it.

I stepped outside the shower and looked for Bella, and found her on the living room, asleep on the couch. I crouched down next to her and watched her sleep, feeling every doubt in my body disappear into thin air. I wanted her. I wanted her to be my wife, and I didn't give two cents about the universe or what it was trying to say.

She looked so tired, though. She was always tired these days – because of the nightmares, I imagined. She didn't even change out of her clothes, she just fell asleep as she was. My eyes wondered across her beautiful face and to the hand beside them, landing on the ring on her finger. It was a simple ring, one that she'd gotten from Alice, but it made me realize something so important.

I suddenly realized that I've been trying to prefect something that didn't have to be perfect. Wasn't _supposed_ to be perfect. It wasn't about how romantic it was. It wasn't about the setting or the food or the sunset. It was about Bella, and I, and our commitment to each other. Just like Carlisle said, how I propose didn't matter. As long as she says yes.

I gently removed the ring from her finger, and replaced it with my mother's ring. It looked perfect there. It belonged there.

I fell asleep right there while waiting for my beauty to wake up.

* * *

Bella's POV:

I woke up mid-nightmare from a loud thunder noise. Thank god. It took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't in our bed, but I was in the living room. It was completely dark sans for the little lamp on the table that I had once insisted we buy from IKEA.

Edward was sitting at the foot of the couch with his head resting on it, and fully asleep. That could not have been comfortable.

I woke him up gently, by touching his hand. He made a groaning sound and opened his eyes slowly, sitting up as he realized where we were.

We'd come back from downstairs, and Edward was so disappointed. He had something planned – again – and it was all ruined. And while I didn't understand why he was trying so hard and planning so many surprises for me, I understood his disappointment. Honestly, I was afraid that he might've done all these things because he was afraid I was slipping away. And I wasn't. I was more in love with him than ever.

"Hey," I said quietly, smiling at him.

"Hey," he said back with an adoring look on his face, one that made my heart swell.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling him to lie on the couch, facing me. "Did you fall asleep watching me?" I asked, wondering about the weird position he was sleeping in.

He nodded and kissed me slowly, tenderly. I relished in the feeling of his lips, so warm and soft against mine.

"I'm sorry for acting so strangely," he whispered, letting his hand travel on the side of my body freely.

"You don't need to be sorry," I reached my hand to caress his face. "I unders-"

I noticed something. Something that abruptly cut my speech and my line of thought.

_That isn't my ring. That's…_

I gasped, and my breath caught.

"Is that…?" was all I could manage to say.

"My mother's ring," Edward completed my sentence, smiling widely and stroking my hair with his slender fingers.

_Oh. My. God._

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think – all I could do was stare at the rectangle diamond on my finger, and then at Edward, and then back at the ring. I knew that he and I were going to get married, if everything went right, but I never expected it to be now, when we were only… _seven months together exactly_, my mind calculated.

"I want you to marry me, Bella," his words made my heart nearly pound out of my chest. He spoke with soft, but confident voice. I had never in my life heard someone speak so confidently, in fact. The look on his face was that same look of adoration, but it was also filled with determination and excitement. "Will you -"

"Yes," I sighed out eagerly before he could finish, my lower lip shaking. "I'll marry you."


	5. Engagement Non Party

_A/N: Hey hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews as always and special thanks to:_

_Pac1025, luv4edwardcullen, JaymePattinson, icefang7, figment7, nica25, , DodgerMcClure, I'm Super Girl, and of course __**Jerz babe**__! Loved all your reviews – like fuel, you encourage me to keep writing! Thank you!_

_For those of you who haven't, make sure to look in my profile for the picture of Bella's engagement ring! ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Engagement Non-Party.**

"Oh, _god_," I sighed out and lifted my head from Edward's bare chest to look at him, my leg still draped over him, and his arms still wrapped around me. We lied on the couch together, naked and sweaty from our celebrative activities – making love for the first time as an _engaged_ couple. Man, was that hard to wrap my mind around. And man, was that couch big and comfortable.

"_I know_," he said, grinning down at me.

"I didn't mean _that_," I laughed, and he raised his eyebrows at me. "Well, that too, but… we're _engaged_," I said incredulously.

"I know," he repeated, this time sounding more thrilled than satisfied.

"I can't stop staring at it," I said in awe as I looked down at my hand, biting my lip at the stunningly meaningful sight of it. "It's… _beautiful_," I said, lacking better words.

"It's just trying to keep up with _your_ beauty," he said, stroking the finger with the ring on it slowly. "But it's not even close. Poor ring."

I laughed out and pecked his warm lips, and then resumed staring at the shiny object.

"We're getting married," I said, fully aware that I was only expressing my thoughts aloud so I could somehow realize this is really happening. I was going to marry Edward.

"Are you having second thoughts?" he asked, surprising the hell out of me. I shot my face up to his and tried looking for any sign that he was joking, but nothing in his face gave away playfulness. He was actually serious.

"You're seriously asking me that?" I asked incredulously. He nodded like it was the most legitimate question. "No, I'm not having second thoughts. Why would you even think that?" I said, seriously resenting the question.

"I just wanted to know," he shrugged. "I mean, you _could_ be having doubts, and I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for."

"I want to be your wife," I said quickly, and a smile appeared on his face just as quickly. "Are _you_?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. Wouldn't that be a reason to ask me if I was having doubts – because _he_ was having doubts? And for a moment there, I was afraid that might be the reason.

"Am I what?" he asked in confusion.

"Having second thoughts."

He chuckled. "That's ridiculous," he said, like it was actually a funny thing.

"It was the same question that you asked me," I mumbled warily.

"Well, yeah, but you know… when I asked you, it was pretty late at night, and we both know you're not exactly aware of what you're saying at night," he said, not serious but teasing now, "you could have been sleep talking. Or maybe you were so caught up in the romantic moment – the ring, the thunders outside – that you couldn't say no," he kept going even though I was glaring at him. "And, you know, you were probably affected by my close proximity, hypnotized even."

I laughed out now, not able to maintain a stern face. "My god, you're right. I _was_ hypnotized," I taunted back as he pulled me closer. "I changed my mind now."

"Sorry, too late," he said and held me tighter, squeezing my body like a kid hugs a teddy bare. "Can't back out now."

I tried to get myself out of this death-grip of his, but he wouldn't let go. "Stop! My boobs are going to pop out of my back!" I laughed and looked up at him. His lips were turned up into a brilliant grin.

"Say uncle," he said and hugged me as tight as a corset would, and yet I couldn't stop laughing.

"I am not saying uncle!" I squirmed.

"Say you'll marry me, then," he said in a muffled voice after he buried his nose in my neck.

"I already said that," I grinned and sniffed his shoulder, inhaling his intoxicating man-scent.

"Say it again," he said quietly, loosening his hold and pulling back to look at me. He tucked my hair behind my ear while his eyes scanned my face adoringly, and mine were doing the same to him.

"I'll marry you," I said in a small voice, feeling so overwhelmed by that sentence, in a good way.

"You'll marry me?" he asked, trying to milk it out again, and the excitement was so visible on his face that I couldn't help but say it again and again.

"I'll marry you, I'll be your wife, you'll be my husband, we'll be Mr. and Mrs. Masen," I said as we continued to stare at each other lovingly.

_God, Mrs. Masen… Mrs. Edward Masen. Bella Masen._ I was seriously starting to question whether this was a dream or actual reality.

"Promise me you'll tell me if you start to get cold feet," he said and ran his knuckles over my cheek.

_Well, if it _were_ a dream, Edward would obviously never ask me that._

"I promise, but I won't," I smiled. "And… if you get cold feet, you have to tell me as well," I added.

He nodded with agreement. "I won't, though."

I couldn't understand how he could say it in such an absolute way. Of course _I_ wouldn't get cold feet – this is Edward we're talking about here – but it was hard for me to grasp how he could be so sure about marrying me, when he could do so much better than… _Bella Swan_.

Edward would practically bite my head off for saying such things about myself, if I expressed them out loud to him, but I didn't think that there's anything wrong with being realistic. And realistically, he could definitely do better.

"I did try proposing to you three times before it actually worked," he said, pulling me away from my thoughts. "Trust me – a guy _really_ wants to marry you if he does that."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you tried three times?" I asked.

He looked up, as if he was trying to remember. "Well, the first time was at the restaurant, which would've worked if the reservation didn't get screwed up," he began telling me about the attempts he made at proposing.

By the time he was finished telling me, my mouth was stuck in an "O" shape, and I think it was permanently.

I hadn't even realized that when Jacob and his date showed up at the restaurant and insisted on sitting with us, it ruined everything for Edward. That definitely spilled light on the events. Edward was so pissed at him, that couldn't help himself but to comment back. When Alice suddenly changed her mind about needing girl time, and kept trying to leave throughout our girl time, it was because she didn't want to ruin his second proposal.

Personally, I was shocked that Alice knew and was able to keep her mouth shut about it. After all, she had a big mouth for such a tiny person.

And then yesterday. I was so confused about yesterday, until Edward told me about the carriage ride he had planned for us, and how disappointed he was when the rain suddenly broke the heat wave, shamelessly inconsiderate of his plans. That, and the carriage driver, who was a no show. Apparently, he was going to write a very strong letter to his employer.

Of course, I also told him how incredibly silly it was of him to be worried that I might say no. Please (enter snort here). Like anyone could say no to Edward, let alone _me_? Back then, when we'd almost lost each other for good, I'd sworn to myself that I would never again let Edward go. Because we freaking _belonged_ together.

And despite everything that happened in the last couple of days, we were both happy with the way he'd asked me to marry him, and _highly_ excited about being engaged.

We discussed how to tell everyone over breakfast cereal and coffee. First of all, since Rose was supposed to be back from her conference in New York by now, we were going to invite her, Emmett, Alice and Jasper tonight for some drinks and tell them. Edward called his parents after we were finished, and I talked to Esme for another half an hour after Edward had already left for work. Then I talked to my mother, Renee, leaving only two people to tell.

I tried to figure out exactly how to tell my dad, Charlie, especially since I haven't exactly told him that Edward and I were living together. Every time I tried, I just… chickened out.

Charlie was very protective of me – maybe too protective at times. Not to mention he was always trying to get me to go out with Jake, completely unaware of how Jake hurt me when I tried dating him back in college. What was I supposed to tell Charlie? That I'd slept with him and then he dumped me? No thank you. It wouldn't look good if the Forks chief of police got locked up for homicide.

I also needed to tell Jacob. On the one side, I really didn't want to talk to him at the moment after what he said the other night, and how he unintentionally ruined Edward's proposal. On the other side, I couldn't say I really cared about that anymore – I was too thrilled about getting engaged to Edward, that I couldn't care less about Jake or his stupidity.

_Even Jake's stupidity couldn't stop Edward from asking me to marry him_, I thought smugly, and went to make some phone calls.

***

I was just finished blending the pitcher of margaritas when the doorbell rang again, letting us know that Alice and Jasper were here as well.

"I'll get it!" I heard Edward call, and readied myself mentally for telling everyone.

My engagement ring had been in my jeans pocket since before Rose and Emmett got here, and we hadn't even told them we had an announcement to make, yet.

I took a deep breath with excitement, and went to the living room to face everyone.

"Look who I found at the door," Edward stood next to Alice and Jasper, and Alice rushed over to pounce on me with a big hug.

"Don't say anything yet," I whispered to her, because she looked way too excited, even for her normal self.

"Tell them already, 'cause I will blurt it out," she whispered back smiling wickedly.

We waited for them to greet Rose and Emmett as well before Edward threw his arm over my shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that interrupting other people's conversations is fucking rude?" Rose, who was sitting on edge of the couch, turned towards Edward.

He looked at me, grinning, and I laughed out and shook my head.

"We kinda have something to tell you, _Rosalie,_" he said, and Jazz and Emmett immediately stopped talking. Rose straightened up on her feet, and everyone looked in between Edward and I.

"What is it, bro?" Emmett asked, looking dead curious.

Rosalie had the same look, and Jasper kept his face smooth, lacking a particular expression as to not to give anything away. Only Alice was smiling knowingly, and I could tell she was holding herself from saying it.

"Well, you see… do you want to tell it?" He turned to me and asked.

"Um, no. You tell it," I flashed him a smile and bit my lip with excitement. "Wait, wait!" I said and turned around, took the ring out from my pocket and put it on without anyone seeing. Then I turned back to them with my hands behind my back and nodded to him.

"What we wanted to tell you guys… is…" Edward said slowly, deliberately creating suspension.

"Edward and Bella are engaged!" Alice suddenly shouted, and her hands flew up to cover her big mouth.

"Oh, come on!" Edward said, and we both stared at her in shock, unable to believe what she just did.

"What?!" Rosalie and Emmett said in unison.

"Alice!" I fumed.

"I'm sorry, guys," she said, still not removing her hands from her mouth.

"You're _engaged_?" Rose asked incredulously. "When did that happen?"

"Last night," Edward said, and looked at me in a way that fired up my cheeks intensely.

_The most beautifully imperfect night of my life,_ I recalled.

"Damn… congratulations!" Emmett pulled Edward into a bear hug, one that looked rather painful judging by the 'thanks man' he choked out. Then he let him go and turned to me. My eyes widened slightly.

_Uh oh._

"Little sister!" he yelled, and hugged me as well, lifting me up from the ground slightly.

"Thank you, Em," I said, tapping on his back with the palm of my hand.

"You guys are going to be real happy together," Jasper said and Alice just jumped up and down happily.

"Wait a second. So, Alice knew about this?" Rose asked furiously.

"Uh…" I said, signaling Edward to rescue me with my eyes.

"It was all by mistake. She hit the speaker button when I was talking to Jazz about proposing, and…"

"Jasper knew _too_?" she asked, and Emmett turned to Edward.

"Not cool, man," he said.

"I can't believe they knew before we knew!" Rose said.

"Well, Emmett can't keep a secret, we all know that," Edward replied.

"Hey! Mom and dad _forced_ it out of me, okay? Jeez…"

"But aren't you happy for us, Rose?" I said, looking at her with puppy dog eyes, until she finally broke down.

"Ugh… of course I am happy for you!" she said and hugged me. "You guys are bitches, but I am happy for you."

Then came the Alice volcano outburst, and I would tell you what she said, if I could understand a word through her screaming and jumping.

Once everyone came down and sat down, it was time for some margarita fun. Good thing Edward laid down a few snacks on the table so it wouldn't be on an empty stomach.

"So have you guys thought about the date yet?" Rose asked, trying to keep Emmett's hands off her – he tended to get a little frisky with her when drunk.

"Would you cut that out?" Jasper groaned and threw a pillow at Emmett.

"No, not yet," I said, smiling at Edward, who grinned back.

"You want a spring wedding. Trust me," Alice said, putting her hand on Jasper's thigh to calm him down.

"Oh, and you fondling my brother in front of my eyes is better?" Rosalie said to Alice.

"I'm not fondling. Bells, do you know where you want to do it?"

"Everywhere," Edward whispered in my ear suggestively, making me lick my lips with a lusty gaze towards him. It was safe to say we were all pretty… well, not sober.

"Oh _god_," Alice rolled her eyes at us. "You know, you seriously could use a wedding planner. I could recommend you to some great ones who are my clients," she said. Alice was a personal stylist, and one thing I knew was that all the people she dressed were incredibly grateful to have her style sense on their side.

"Sure, okay, give me some phone numbers and I'll call tomorrow," I nodded.

"Jesus, seriously, that's _gross_!" Jasper yelled again, because Rose and Emmett were making out and started to get semi horizontal.

"Will you guys please not get it on at our engagement party?" I said, laughing.

Alice snorted. "Engagement party? You think this is an engagement party?"

"It's not?" Edward asked in confusion.

"Of course not!" she said. "It's like… a tiny, unofficial, pretend engagement party. You need a proper engagement party, which is what your wedding planner will tell you when you go and meet her."

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward, who was sitting with his arm around me, and giving me a look I recognized all too easily. A really, really _good_ look.

I leaned in slightly towards him and he brushed his lips on mine, dizzying me with his breath. I stuck out my tongue slightly to run it over his smooth lower lip, and he pressed our lips softly together, sighing quietly. His fingers ran over my jaw and into my hair as we kissed, becoming more and more intense with the movement of our lips. I nearly stripped him down before the doorbell rang, zoning us back to reality.

I groaned loudly and detached myself from Edward. "One second," I said, and he nodded, panting slightly and looking like he shared my exact emotion.

I got up to answer the door, hearing Alice mutter something like "at least something broke up these two".

I didn't know who to expect, until I opened it and realized I should've anticipated who would be at the door, in advance.

"You," I muttered, glaring at the person standing in front of me.

"Bells, we need to talk. You can't keep ignoring my calls," he said, leaning on the doorway.

"This isn't a good time, Jake," I said, not moving away from the door, but holding it half open in my hands.

"Come on, just give me one minute," he pled.

"We have company right now."

"Fine, I'll make it quick. I'm sorry, okay? I was just playing around, I didn't think everything will blow up the way it did. It'll never happen again."

I had two options; I could keep giving him the cold shoulder – like he well deserved – and he would keep coming back and bugging me, or I could just let it go. And right now, it didn't really matter. My energy was too invested in being happy about my engagement to be mad at Jake. So I chose to let it go, this time.

"Apology accepted," I said lightly, with a small smile.

"Huh?" he raised his brows in confusion.

"Apology accepted. I forgive you."

"_That_ easily? What's the catch?" he eyed me suspiciously.

"No catch."

"And you're not just saying that so that I would leave."

"Nope. You can stay, if you like," I said and opened the door fully, letting go of it.

I figured he wouldn't want to hang out with my friends, anyway. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose didn't really mind him, but Alice would glare at him constantly and Edward, well – no need to explain about Edward.

He thought for a moment, with the same suspecting look on his face, before his face smoothed. "Nah, I think I'll just…" he wandered off as his wide eyes fixated on my hand, "Shit, Bella, is that a rock on your finger?"

I nodded and examined the ring again, unable to keep the grin off my face.

"Jesus fuck, that's one hell of a catch," he said – more to himself than me – while looking closely at the ring as well. "When did he ask you?"

"Last night," I said. I decided against telling him that he was the one who ruined Edward's first proposal idea, fearing he might gloat in front of Edward about it.

"And you said yes?"

_What kind of question is _that_?_

"Of course I said yes," I replied in outrage. "What else would I say?"

"You could've asked for time to think about it… you guys haven't even been together for that long," he said calmly. It actually seemed as if he was thinking of my best interest.

"I didn't need to think about it," I said quietly, a small smile creeping back to my lips.

"Damn…" he whispered after a long pause, shaking his head.

"Aren't you, umm… going to congratulate me?" I asked hesitantly. I realized this might've been difficult for him to digest this, but still… friends usually congratulate each other on big occasions like this.

"Oh. Yeah. Congrats, Bells," he said. "I'm gonna…" he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder and took a few steps back.

"Jake, don't be like that," I sighed. He seemed so sad, and I just couldn't figure out why. Was this animosity between them really _that_ bad?

"No, really. I'm – I'm happy for you. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said, and walked towards the stairs.

I nodded and watched him leave with a heavy heart. I just… felt bad for him. I never expected him to be _happy_ about it, but I didn't think he would be so disconcerted about it.

Just as I closed the door, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Was that Jacob?" he asked quietly, kissing my hair.

"Yeah," I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"He took it badly, didn't he?"

I nodded sadly, feeling twice as bad that Edward had to see I was upset because of how Jake felt – especially when he was so supportive and understanding about it.

"He'll accept it eventually," he said, holding my face between my hands.

"I guess you're right," I said unhopefully.

"Hey," he said, trying to catch my gaze with his, and out eyes locked. I caught a glimpse of sadness in them, one that disappeared before I could even tell if it wasn't the product of my imagination. "Smile," he asked, and did so himself.

I felt a smile spread on my lips involuntarily at the sight of Edward's grin, and I shook my head, groaning.

"I'm such a jerk," I said. "This night's about us being engaged and here I am worrying about Jacob's reaction."

"First of all, I don't think the term 'jerk' qualifies for, well, hot girls," he winked, eliciting a chuckle from my lips. "And secondly, it's okay to be concerned about your friend, love."

"Well, no more concerns for tonight," I promised, to both Edward and myself. He didn't need to hear about any of this, especially not now.

"You wanna to go back to our 'tiny, unofficial, pretend engagement party'?" he chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

I nodded, pondering just how many events we're going to have to go through because of Alice, and sighed out with a smile. "I swear that girl is going to be the death of me."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for this one :) I know it wasn't very long or significant, but things will start happening soon enough, and Mikey the technician girl will be making another appearance in the next chapter, if anyone is interested lol.

Thanks so much for reading! I appreciate reviews and/or criticism greatly, but I'll love you all either way ;)


	6. Brunch

_A/N: Hey all! Thanks a bunch for all your wonderful reviews, I enjoyed them so much! Special thanks topped with a cherry to: angel-cordy, DodgerMcClure, JaimePattinson, cabtwilighter (Caitlyn), bookworminpeace, and like always to __**my darlin' Faith**__ :) love you people!_

_Dodger McClure – well, I believe an engagement party is a party dedicated to your engagement, just like it sounds._

_Bookworminpeace – lol that was very well put! :)_

_Okay, so this one is going to be shorter than usual, but you won't have to wait long for the next chapter :) thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so stop harassing me with fan-mail complimenting me on Eclipse, geez!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Brunch.**

"Edward, get up," I stomped my foot on the living room floor in frustration.

For the past twenty minutes, I was trying to get my drunken fiancé to go to the bedroom and get some sleep, something I never thought I would need to do because, seriously, since when did Edward get that drunk?

_Probably since his older brother practically fed him shots and initiated drinking games all night._

"No, come here," he pulled at my hand and made me lose my balance and land on top of him on the couch. I tried to get up, but he wouldn't let me; he held me tightly with one hand and used to other to sniff my hair, inhaling deeply. "You smell like flowers and sunshine," he said childishly, breathing on me.

"Well, your breath smells like Vodka and Nachos," I winced, but even _that_ smell couldn't make me not want to kiss him.

"You don't care about _that_," he chuckled, and I mentally growled at him for being right.

"What I care about is getting you to bed," I said, finally succeeding to escape his firm grip and get up.

"You see? All you think about is getting me to bed and having your way with me," he said with a smug grin and took the hand I offered him to get up from the couch.

"Oh, I will. Right _after_ you get some good solid sleep," I said, trying to drag him out of the living room and through the hall.

"I don't wanna sleep," he said.

I gasped as I felt the cold wall against my bare back and Edward pressing up against me. "Unless it's sleeping with you," he said, lowering his mouth to my neck and sucking on a soft spot. My eyes instinctively rolled back before I gained control over myself again. I needed to bring him some water and get him to bed.

"You're going to give me a hickey," I complained.

"What's wrong with that?" he chuckled, but stopped what he was doing and moved upwards on my neck, giving it short, gentle strokes with his tongue. Even drunk, that boy could make me practically melt against that wall.

"W-Well, we're not fourteen anymore, that's for – _oh god!_" I choked on my words as he reached my ear with his tongue _and_ intentionally moaned into it, his hot breath making me shiver.

_Okay, that's it._

I grabbed locks of his hair between my hands and pulled him to my lips, kissing him furiously and pushing him in the way of our bedroom.

We both groaned in anticipation as I pushed him up against the bedroom door while pressing down on the knob to open it. He stumbled back, and I steadied him so he wouldn't fall – that is, until we reached the bed. That's when I broke from the kiss, pushed him again until he tumbled on the covers, and nearly pounced on him. He just looked so deliciously good laying there, his shirt slightly unbuttoned and his hair all wild and disheveled.

I descended my lips against his again, only fueling our loud, heavy breaths further, and pressed my core down to rub against his…

"Umm… Edward?" I said, pulling away slightly. "You're not exactly…" I said, looking down between our bodies. He furrowed his eyebrows before a look of understanding spread on his face.

"Damn," he said after a few seconds, looking wide eyed. "I think I'm too drunk to get it up."

We looked at each other for a few moments, and then we both burst into laughter. I kissed him softly on the lips and rolled over next to him. I remembered reading somewhere that it could happen to a guy if he drank too much, and I was just glad that we were _both_ mature enough to understand it didn't mean anything.

"I really think you should go to sleep now, baby," I said, giggling into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer and started caressing my hair slowly. "I love you, love," he said, making me laugh again. God, he was so freaking drunk.

"I love you too, fiancé," I said with a smile, nestled into his nook and closed my eyes. I stopped myself from chuckling when I heard him snore about a second later, but then fell into solemn somber myself.

I was awakened by Edward, who was apparently determined to prove his manhood to me, or to himself, by claiming my body and working it like we both knew he could. _Males_.

Hell if I cared, though. He was so indomitable that he made me orgasm _five times_ in about every way possible, before reaching his own peek. If every morning went like _that_ for the rest of our lives, I'd be the most uncomplaining wife the world had ever known.

"So, had a good morning?" he asked, grinning like crazy. We were sprawled naked across the bed with exhaustion for some time now.

I laughed. "God, you're good… You know you don't have to prove anything to me, though, right?" I raised myself to lean on my elbow. I didn't want him to think that I thought any less of him or his manhood because of the alcohol's effect on him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he leaned on his elbow facing me as well, still grinning with all his might.

I raised my eyebrow. "I just came five times, and you're supposed to be hung-over."

"I guess I don't wake up hung-over, then," he smiled simply. "And that is not the first time you came five times, if I recall correctly," he winked at me, making my whole body flush at the memory of this past Valentine's Day, when he had tied me up after winning a bet.

***

_"See, my wish was to reciprocate, to give back to you for all the things you give me every day; for giving me _you_. I want to make you cum again and again and again, and again, so you could feel how grateful I am to have you, Bella."_

***

I shook my head, focusing on the conversation again. "You said: 'I'm not stopping until I hear you scream my name'," I laughed out, and my eyes involuntarily trailed along the length of his body in appreciation of it, like they did every time.

"And scream you did," he smiled devilishly and pulled my body by surprise, pressing our chests together, along with other body limbs. And he was hard _again_. "A really _good_ scream, actually."

I looked at him warily. "Edward, if you think that we're going to do this again, you are wrong, because my honey pot cannot take anymore."

Seriously, there was only so much that the lower Velvet Passageway could take, and Edward was particularly, uh… _enthusiastic_, this morning.

"Come on, I think you can handle just one more little…" he started, but I cut him off, placing my finger on his lips. I had another idea instead, one that I didn't think he would object.

I ran my hand from his lips to his chest, pushed him to lie on his back, and raised myself to sit on top of him with a grin.

"God, I love it when you're naked," he groaned and let his hands roam up my body, making it about 100 degrees hotter than before.

I placed my own hands on top of his and moved them down to my ass, leaning forward to kiss and place little bites on his neck. He gave it a little squeeze and let out the sexiest throaty sigh… if he weren't naked already, I'd rip his clothes off.

I continued kissing down to his chest, enjoying the feel of my lips on the hard muscle, and my teeth dragging along his tight abs. I caught his aroused gaze with a naughty one of my own, and then bit my lips innocently. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he let out a little growl from his chest, and I knew he was trying hard to be patient and not just push my head down to his cock.

"You're gonna kill me with your innocence, you know," he said, shaking his head. I just smiled. I loved getting this sort of reaction from him.

I moved lower on his body and grabbed a hold of him with my hand, stroking him ever-so-gently, before I began giving his cock little teasing kisses and short licks, making it twitch. He gasped loudly as I ran my tongue slowly from the base to the tip, flicking my tongue a few times against the sensitive head, and he fully moaned when I proceeded to take his cock fully into my mouth, inch by throbbing inch.

"Oh, _fuck_," I heard him mumble when I started moving slowly up and down in slightly circular motions, twisting my tongue when reaching to the top each time – but not fully applying pressure on it yet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispered, and groaned again, making me moan against his cock; it turned me on so freaking much to hear him groan like that because of me – and he groaned again after I did.

"Oh _God_, do that again," he said. I looked up at him questioningly, and he said, "Moan with my cock in your mouth."

I didn't even have to do it on purpose; a long moan slipped right out of me at the sound of his words. I began applying pressure now, and added my hand, stroking it along the shaft beneath my mouth, and trying to flip my hair out of the way with my other hand.

Edward lent a helping hand and held my hair back. Well, at first it was to help me. After a while, he was holding onto my head and lowering it on his cock, taking control of the rhythm – which was incredibly sexy, by the way – and thrusting his hips upwards each time.

Once I felt him nearing his climax, I tried to take him in even deeper; I never had a very good gag reflex, and it certainly came in handy at times. _Edward_ definitely liked it, according to the sounds he was making now. He was just letting me go at my own speed now, do whatever I liked to him.

When I looked up and our gazes caught, I knew it was coming now. So I moaned, kept on my actions while gently massaging his balls with my hand and never breaking eye contact – until he let go, threw his head back and chanted my name over and over, and I felt him tense up and erupt into my mouth.

"_Shit_," he said as he relaxed back on the bed, his breathing ragged. "Sorry," he raised his head to say, and smiled. He always felt a little bad if he used a lot of swear words.

"Come here," he said and offered his hand.

I took his hand, and he pulled me up to rest on his still heaving chest. "I actually think it's kind of sexy… that you're a bit of a bad boy in bed," I said, blushing profoundly.

"I'm only bad when you're naughty," he said into my hair, his voice still hoarse. "And that was definitely _not_ innocent, future Mrs. Masen."

"Mm, it definitely wasn't," I grinned. "But I have to say, future Mr. Swan, you absolutely called for it."

He looked down at me warily for a moment, and then just smiled. "Nope, can't even bring myself to care about what you just called me. I am in post sex bliss land."

I laughed out. "Oh, so am I. Trust me. Five orgasms? I can call it a day and go back to sleep till tomorrow," I said, looking up at my beautiful man, who looked extremely proud right now.

"I wish we could just spend the whole day in bed," he sighed sadly.

"Why can't we?" I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.

"Because I have to go to work," he said, and I stuck my lip out a little further. "Aww, come on love, don't do the pout, please don't do the pout."

I started sucking my lip in and sticking it back out over and over, until he grabbed my lips with his fingers and stopped my repetitive pouting actions.

"I'll be back before you know it, fiancée," he flashed me a brilliant smile and kissed me a short, but very enthused kiss.

***

And so I was left alone again in our big, empty apartment. I was supposed to have my weekly brunch with Alice, like we do every Wednesday, but brunch was 3 and a half hours away. I had no idea what I was going to do until then.

Just at the moment, like a sign from above, I received a text message from Rosalie, one that said: "Wake up, make some coffee, and get writing."

Rose, always the pusher. But she did have a point.

I had to try; just get back on that HP-laptop-shaped-horse and kick writer's block in the keester. So I started the coffee machine, got my laptop to the kitchen, and sat down for the one hundred millionth time to try and write something. Anything.

_Please_, I begged my fingers. _It doesn't even have to be a novel. Just a short story. A poem. A dirty limerick. Anything?_

After about thirty minutes of staring at the blank Word document with slight resentment (why couldn't it come with instructions explaining how to write?), I sighed heavily and closed the laptop with much frustration. It just wasn't working.

I couldn't write another continuing chapter of the novel I was working on, because I felt like I didn't know my characters anymore; They were complete strangers to me, and I didn't even think their behavior was consistent with reality – they were much too naïve. And I couldn't write anything new either, because my mind refused to.

The only characters that I had in my mind were three incredibly familiar characters, with a story impossible to write.

And that one troubling thought was echoing over and over in my brain. _What if I could never write again?_

As terrifying as it was, it was possible. What if this meant the end of my career? What would I do?

I shook the negative thoughts out of my head.

_You can't just forget how to write. It's only a little block that must be fought against._

Perhaps something was missing. I decided I should probably get new reading glasses, since my old ones broke the last time (and one of many) Edward got turned on and wanted to get it on while I was wearing them.

_"I guess I got a little carried away, huh?" _He had said then, with a grin.

I smiled to myself and went to watch some television, keeping my mind on a positive vibe.

***

Alice was already sited at a table outside, wearing a sundress and _huge_ sunglasses, and sipping a cup of coffee. She gave me a small wave as I made my way to her and sat down at the table with a smile.

"Good morning!" I nearly sang.

"I think 12pm constitutes as noon," she said grimly.

"Sorry? I believe you're supposed to be the chipper one, and I'm the one with the slight case of cynicism."

"I'm having the most unfortunate hangover headache," she said and lifted her sunglasses to show me the bags under her eyes that even she didn't manage to cover. "I also barely slept because I had a client early in the morning and man, was she a pain," she said.

"Why not sit inside, then?" I asked.

"I think someone puked inside," she said. "They cleaned it up, but the smell…" she shook her head in disgust, "last night was enough for me."

"Last night? Did you throw up?" I asked, fearing I might be losing my appetite soon.

"Not me. Jasper," she said.

"Poor Jasper… he's never been a good drinker," I shook my head.

"I hate Emmett," she said warily. "What about Edward? He seemed pretty messed up last night."

"Yeah, he was, but he made a quick recovery this morning," I said, trying not to grin _too_ widely.

"Uh, no details please," she said and laughed, handing me the menu to look over.

After we'd ordered, she took the time to re-evaluate my engagement ring in the sunlight, because "it looks completely different and way more sparkly", so I assumed good old Alice is coming back now.

"I'm really sorry for spoiling the surprise," she said regretfully.

"Nah, that's okay… you're my best girlfriend, I guess you deserve the honor of announcing it. And of course the honor of being my maid of honor?" I asked.

"Oh my god! Yes, of course, Bells!" she squealed and sprawled across the table to hug me. "We are gonna have so much fun with this wedding, which speaking of, I got you the numbers of two amazing wedding planners, they do wonders! So you can call them and interview them!"

"Thanks, Alice," I nodded, her excitement making me laugh.

"Thank _you_, Bella! I can't wait to get you something old, new, borrowed, and blue… and the bachelorette party! Can't you just imagine? You, me, and Rose at a hotel suite, getting massages and drinking champagne," she clapped her hands happily.

Well, the coffee seemed to be working.

She got chattier and chattier once we got our food and started eating, and she was fully Alice again by the time we were finished. She had the greatest plans for all the wedding stuff, but I could tell I would have to rein her down a bit, if I didn't want to have 800 people at my wedding and ride an Indian elephant all the way to Edward.

"Bella?" I heard a voice call, and both Alice and I turned to the side to see who it came from. "It is you!"

I smiled to her as she approached, and Alice looked at me with confusion. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her. She was wearing worn out jeans, a t-shirt and Converse – my standard issue uniform – and she wore her hair down this time.

"Great, couldn't be better," she said excitedly, and looked at Alice.

"Alice, this is Mikey, the very gifted girl who repaired our air-conditioning," I said, "And Mikey, this is my best friend Alice."

"Lovely to meet you," Mikey said.

"Same here," Alice smiled.

"Umm, why don't you join us?" I said, figuring Alice wouldn't mind.

"Actually, I should get going," Alice said after a quick glance at her watch. "I have a client waiting, and she is very impatient. Here, take my seat," she told Mikey as she got up. "See you later, sweetie!"

"Bye, hun," I said as she walked away, waving goodbye at her.

"Wow, is that an engagement ring?" Mikey asked in wonder.

I nodded, smiling.

"I didn't see it the other day when I was at your apartment," she said.

"I know," I grinned happily. "It's… very recent."

"Oh my! Congratulations!" she said excitedly. "Can I see?"

I gave her my hand, and she admired the ring. "Wow, your boyfriend, um…"

"Edward," I said.

"Yeah, he has really good taste!"

"Actually, it was his mother's, so…"

"Wow, that's so romantic. How did he propose? God, I hope I'm not being too nosy," she said.

"No no, that's cool. He, uh… well, it's a long story," I laughed out.

"Ooh, do tell," she said.

"Let's get us two cups of coffee, then," I suggested.

She was just as shocked to hear the proposal story as I was when Edward told it to me.

"Well, the guy is persistent, I'll give him that," she said.

"Oh, he is," I replied, nodding. "Okay, I think we've been talking about me way too much, so… tell me something about you, let's talk about you for a while."

She laughed embarrassedly. "Well, I'm Michaela, or Mikey, I'm 24 years old, I like long walks on the beach and fixing air-conditioning systems is my passion," she said.

"It is?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm just doing it to pay for school."

"What are you studying?" I asked, sipping my coffee slowly.

"Cooking," she said. "I'm studying to be a chef. It's not exactly med school, but it is my passion."

"Well, that's definitely a passion I can relate to. I love cooking. Or baking – but mostly when I'm stressed," I confessed.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Especially about guys, huh?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded.

"I mean, I ran into some guy under your building when I left it the other day, gave him my number, and baked about 18 banana breads until he finally called."

"Please," I said. "Before Edward and I got together and we were 'just friends', I baked like 10 dozen cupcakes and frosted most of them with icing of his favorite color."

We talked for a bit longer – you could actually say we bonded, and we exchanged numbers so we could do something together sometime. I figured this was exactly what I needed; a new friend, which was a quite refreshing change in my life.

_Maybe some changes, and the happiness of marrying Edward, will somehow aid me in to gain back my writing skills. God, I hope so._

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Let me know your thoughts, and since Mikey is here to stay, tell me if you'd rather that I post a picture of her on my profile, or if you'd rather just have your own image of her in your heads :)_


	7. Please Read

_A/N:_

_Hey guys! I'm sorry, but this is not an update._

_As you may know, I'm a first year student and also an aspiring author, which means I have very limited time to get things done and still find time to write my fanfic stories and other stories. I'm having a very hard time getting it all done, and I'm sure you've noticed updates on this story are getting rare recently._

_So, even though I really hate to do this, I'm gonna have to put this story on a __**temporary**__ hiatus, just until the end of my next semester this July (then it'll be on again full-time). And I mean it when I say I hate to do this, both because I love writing this fanfic, and because I know I'd be bummed/pissed if a fanfic I was reading got paused for a few months. So I'm really sorry, and I hope you understand. And keep in mind, it is definitely __**temporary**__._

_You all have been so great, and you're reviews always made me smile or jump up and down with excitement! I wish I could give you all bonus checks, but that's impossible I'm afraid. So just know, you're all amazing to me._

_And if you feel like it, please review just to tell me what you think about this, if your mad or giving up on this story, which… I hope you aren't :)_

_Morie xx._


End file.
